


Knock the Breath From My Lungs

by boyslushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fist Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Sparring, Training, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Training takes a turn for the better.





	Knock the Breath From My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this about a year ago and... the original sucked. So, I decided to revamp it! I'll be doing this with a few other of my old RvB fics too! Hope this one's more enjoyable now <3

Tucker swerved his head to the left, Washington’s fist just barely missing it’s destination of Tucker’s jaw. Washington may have been "going light" on him, but that sure as hell didn't mean much, and he knew if any of these blows actually connected, he'd still probably end up in a world of pain. Tucker ducked and went for a punch at Washington’s stomach, hitting him dead on, much to Washington’s surprise. He sputtered and took a step back, before laughing and getting back into his stance.

"You doing alright, dude? You don't usually let me land nearly this many hits on you." Tucker noted. Wash loosened his form, going in for a playful punch at Tucker’s arm.

“I’m fine Tucker, just a little tired. Come on, let’s keep going.” Washington suggested, waving Tucker back into stance. Tucker knew something was up, but he knew better than to pry. Instead, he followed Washington's lead, getting back into stance himself, ready for anything the ex-Freelancer had to throw at him. Wash started off, managing a few blows on him, Tucker dodging most of them with ease.

“You’ve really improved, Lavernius. I’m impressed.” Wash said with a genuine smile as he dodged another swing. Tucker panted, grinning nonetheless at the praise, his cheeks a little flushed at the use of his first name.

“Well, what can I say? I learned from the best!” he responded with a wink. Wash’s cheeks tinged pink, but he pushed his thoughts back in favor of taking this advantage to try and knock Tucker off his feet. Tucker saw the move coming and lept up, misjudging the distance and accidentally slamming directly into Washington’s chest, sending them both to the floor. Wash heaved, both from having the breath knocked out of him and the crushing weight of the rather muscular man pinning him to the floor currently. Ignoring his own situation, a moment of panic seized him.

  
“Tucker! Are you okay?” Wash asked, shaking Tucker's shoulder gently. Tucker groaned loudly, muffled only by the fact that his face was buried in his chest. The realization of their positioning made Washington’s face go completely red, he stared up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the fact that Tucker was laying on top of his body, both of them drenched in sweat, tight shirts clinging to muscular frames.

  
“Y-yeah I’m all good…. I’m not so sure about you though.” Tucker said picking himself up a little, brain quickly recovering from the fall. He looked up at Wash’s blushing face, his eyes trailing down from their to reveal that he was splayed out over Wash’s body. He wanted to make a witty "Bow chicka bow wow" comment, but considering it was Wash, he reluctantly kept it to himself. His face heated up, but he didn’t move off. Instead, Tucker re-positioned himself so his face would be directly above Wash’s, one of his dreads falling loose from his ponytail and dangling above Wash's face. Oh god what was he doing? He stared down into Washington’s wide, shiny brown eyes, a smile tugging his lips up into a wide grin. Wash’s mouth clamped shut, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything let alone process exactly what was happening here.

  
“You gonna be alright there, Wash? I’ll get up if you want me to, I’m sorry.” Tucker blurted, realizing he may be coming on just a bit too strong. Wash was still trying to process the situation when he noticed that Tucker was no longer on top of him and was instead pulling him to his feet.

“No- wait I, uhm…” Wash started, words tumbling out of his mouth before they had a chance to form. Real smooth, Wash. Tucker gave him a questioning look. Wash bit his lip idly as he tried to think of where to go from here, everything was happening so fast, he was having a hard time keeping up. He wanted to take control of the situation himself. He sighed, trying to relax his tense muscles. He placed a hand gently on Tucker’s shoulder, appreciating the slight height advantage he had over him. Tucker willingly backed up against the wall, smiling as Wash closed in softly. His breath was shaky, he was so close, all it would take was for him to move his head forward, to close the short distance between their faces, but he needed to know that he was on the same page as Tucker. Almost as if he had read his mind, Tucker spoke up.

“It’s okay, Wash. I want this too.” he breathed. Wash relaxed slightly, laughing nervously, despite the reassurance.

“Okay.” He responded softly, closing the space, gently pressing Tucker up against the wall, trying his best not to be too overbearing. The kiss was soft at first, until Tucker pressed his tongue against Wash's lips. Wow, it had been a while since he had done this. Wash willingly let Tucker deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding across his own, exploring his mouth with a tantalizing sweetness that Wash was sure only he could manage. Wash decided to try something new, taking Tucker's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently, nibbling on it as he slipped back. Tucker shivered and pulled back, lips red and spit slicked. Tucker pressed another small kiss to Washington’s lips before either of them could say anything. Wash laughed through his nose, cracking a wide grin. He bumped his forehead against Tucker’s, not knowing what to say. But that was okay, Tucker said it for him.

  
"Wash... That was fucking hot." Tucker admitted.

“Oh... You really think so? Cause I haven't done anything like that in...” Wash looked off to the side as he counted in his head, trying to remember exactly when his last makeout session had been.

"That long, huh?" Oh. Whoops.

“Well... yeah." Wash replied sheepishly. Tucker smiled and chuckled. 

"That's alright dude, maybe I can help you practice." Tucker flirted with a wink. Wash's face heated up, he wasn't as used to receiving this kind of attention as he used to be.

"I think I like that idea." Wash grinned. Tucker smirked and closed the gap between them again.


End file.
